


Protect me from what I want - Versione Alternativa

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, capitolo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un diverso 'lieto fine' per ognuno dei capitoli di <b>Protect me from what I want</b> o in altre parole, come la storia sarebbe finita se una certa decisione fondamentale fosse stata presa in ognuno dei capitoli iniziali. </p><p>Ognuno di questi capitoli è un diverso possibile finale della storia che sto scrivendo. Non vanno trattati come una storia continuativa (anche perché non avrebbero senso come tale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**1 - Domenica 28 Febbraio 2016 (versione alternativa)**

 

 

Dopo il terzo o quarto biscotto e mezza tazza di tè, John rialza lo sguardo. Sherlock, voltato in parte verso la tv muta lo sente scivolare sul suo viso, quasi un tocco palpabile. Rabbrividisce impercettibilmente.

“Vuoi ancora darmi quella rivincita?” offre, allungandosi senza aspettare una risposta per rimettere tutti i pezzettini del gioco nei loro alloggiamenti.

“Certo,” risponde Sherlock, “inizia tu. Sappi che non avrò pietà.”

“Ovviamente,” ribatte John, un po' asciutto e senza sorridere. Sembra voler aggiungere qualcosa, con una strana espressione che Sherlock non riesce a leggere. Per un attimo John sembra... commosso, come se i suoi occhi fossero troppo caldi e lucidi per poter trattenere quello che pensa, e la sua bocca si muove impercettibilmente come per dire qualcosa che viene trattenuto all'ultimo momento.

Sherlock non teorizza senza indizi sufficienti, quindi archivia l'informazione per quando gli tornerà utile.  
Tornano a giocare senza scambiarsi troppe parole, incapaci di trovare la via del ritorno dai rispettivi pensieri.

 

-

 

Alla fine della partita John si alza senza dire niente. Sherlock lo guarda allontanarsi incerto, come se non sapesse neanche lui cosa vuole o cosa crede di dover fare.

John è molte cose diverse, e anche se Sherlock ama definirlo stupido, non si può dire che sia un idiota, o che sia veramente stupido o lento.

Il fatto è che ama rimuginare ben bene sulle cose prima di prendere una decisione, ne siano prova i tentennamenti all'idea di prendere in affitto con Sherlock il 221b. Va anche detto che quel giorno i tentennamenti sono stati ben sbriciolati dalla follia e dall'euforia del caso del tassista, e forse quell'episodio non fa testo.

Sherlock si alza a sua volta, facendo uno sforzo per spegnere la tv e raccogliere almeno tutti i pezzi del gioco. Prevede numerose partite nel loro futuro e perdere i minuscoli pezzi del paziente non sarebbe una cosa buona.

Sherlock si aspetta di sentire i passi di John che salgono le scale fino in camera sua, per poi tornare giù e sparire nel bagno. Non è mai stato un comportamento logico, quello di fare due volte le scale prima di andare a letto, ma in condizioni normali John ama essere in pigiama prima delle sue faccende serali.

Sherlock non è certo di che condizioni siano quelle attuali, ma 'normali' non gli sembra proprio la definizione corretta.

Esita a sua volta, poi con un sospiro si dirige verso camera sua.

Almeno John è tornato a casa, certo più scuro e più sbattuto e silenzioso di quanto non sia mai stato. Persino quando Sherlock è morto - un momento di silenzio stampa anche nei suoi pensieri, persino nel suo Mind Palace, per zittire il senso di colpa che gli azzanna il cuore – John non è stato così.

Forse Sherlock potrebbe sentirsi geloso della profondità di questo dolore, e forse no. Forse persino lui è in grado di capire che niente può superare quello che ha appena sofferto John.

Non fa niente. A Sherlock non importa sedere con lui in silenzio per tutto il tempo necessario, come non gli importa, se è fortunato, sentirlo lamentarsi di malavoglia del disordine in soggiorno e delle parti umane lasciate a decomporsi accanto alla confezione del bacon.

Ora come ora, quelle svogliate lamentele valgono più di oro e diamanti.

È strappato alle sue elucubrazioni proprio da John, in piedi sulla porta della stanza di Sherlock con aria un po' rigida e un po' concentrata. Sherlock per poco non gli va a sbattere addosso, accorgendosene appena in tempo e passando subito alla modalità 'piena preoccupazione'.

Questo non corrisponde a nessun parametro noto, ed è pertanto allarmante.

“John?”

Al richiamo John esita un istante. Sherlock riesce quasi a vedere il ragionamento che termina di comporsi dietro la sua fronte corrucciata, il momento in cui subentra il coraggio, costringendo John a squadrare un po' le spalle e rialzare la testa con aria decisa.

C'è ancora esitazione, però, e quando il suo sguardo incontra quello perplesso, curioso e preoccupato di Sherlock, questi inizia ad avere il timore che si tratti di qualcosa di grave.

Sherlock aspetta senza dire niente, con le mani che gli prudono dal desiderio di giocherellare con qualcosa, le dita incapaci di stare ferme. Il senso di irrequietezza gli fa prudere il cuoio capelluto e gli torce lo stomaco. Qualsiasi cosa John stia per dire, è qualcosa di importante, carico di significato e potenzialmente potrebbe cambiare il corso delle loro vite.

Ne è certo, deve essere così.

John non parla, almeno non subito. Tira un respiro un po' tremante, un po' troppo forte, e allunga entrambe le mani per afferrare quelle di Sherlock.

“J-...”

Cosa sta succedendo? Non c'è un singolo parametro che sia in linea con le osservazioni precedenti di Sherlock. Nulla di tutto questo è territorio esplorato prima. Neanche l'espressione di John, tormentata e determinata e tuttavia riscaldata dall'ombra di un minuscolo sorriso.

Men che meno il tocco delicato con cui le sue mani stringono quelle di Sherlock, muovendo appena appena i pollici per accarezzargli i palmi.

Sherlock non ritira le mani, non parla, non si muove, a stento respira. È sicuro che il battito del suo cuore sia talmente forte da sentirsi anche giù in strada, forse anche fuori Londra.

Non è in grado di fare neanche una supposizione, e all'interno della sua volta cranica echeggia il più squisito ed etereo silenzio.

John annuisce tra sé e sé un'ultima volta, si schiarisce la gola. Il suo viso un po' sciupato ha preso un un velo di rossore e quando parla la sua voce traballa in un modo che ha il potere di far fare le capriole allo stomaco di Sherlock.

“Io- io lo so, Sherlock. Se non mi sbaglio di grosso... ecco, ho capito.”

Una piccola pausa esitante, forse per lasciare a Sherlock la libertà di ritirarsi con dignità. Sherlock non si ritira. Vorrebbe dire che non si sbaglia, ma le frasi non riescono a condensarsi nella sua mente e sulla sua lingua.

Il logorroico detective è senza parole.

“E insomma, per me,” prosegue John, sempre il coraggioso soldato, “per me potrebbe essere lo stesso. Ma... non adesso. Non subito. Quello che voglio dire è... mi aspetteresti? Avresti questa pazienza, per me?”

Cristo, è ingiusto. Quanto tempo ha aspettato di trovare il momento giusto, le parole giuste? Quanto tempo ha aspettato anche solo prima di rendersi conto di quello che prova, di capirlo, di accettarlo. Ha deciso di essere uno stoico martire e ora che la grazia gli viene consegnata su di un vassoio d'argento, non è in grado di accoglierla neanche con una parola sforzata.

“È che... lo sai. Lo so che lo sai. Tra la storia di Mary e...” John si interrompe, si schiarisce di nuovo la gola, e quando parla chiude gli occhi, perdendo per la prima volta il contatto visivo con Sherlock da quando ha iniziato a parlare. “...e Billie. Io non credo di- ora non sono sicuro di-”

Si interrompe di nuovo, riapre gli occhi e prende un altro po' di colore. La sua espressione contratta si addolcisce quando il suo sguardo scivola sul viso di Sherlock, che lo fissa sconvolto e incredulo.

“Ma... se tu vuoi. Io- beh, io voglio. E tanto.”

Le parole sono ancora assenti senza giustificazione. Sherlock si limita ad annuisce lentamente, sentendosi le guance pungere e bruciare di un profondo rossore e gli occhi stranamente caldi e liquidi.

È una fortuna che John sia così bravo in queste cose, anche ora che è un rottame alla deriva. Gli ci vuole poco per avvicinarsi di un passo e afferrare Sherlock, stringerlo in un abbraccio ad un tempo feroce e terribilmente caldo.

Sherlock sospira di sollievo, libero da una tensione che l'attanaglia da molto più tempo di quanto non possa calcolare, e si stringe a sua volta. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, vorrebbe essere lui a rassicurare, per una volta, vorrebbe rispondere alle parole di John, spezzate e esitanti e speranzose e così preziose e attese.

Ma non può, e allora tace, stringendosi più forte e cercando di comunicare con la forza del suo abbraccio tutto quello che le sue stupide parole non sono mai state in grado di dire.

 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 - Sabato 16 Aprile 2016 (versione alternativa) **

 

Quando l'episodio finisce, Sherlock è sicuro di sentire John tirare un po' su col naso, senza dire niente. Non si volta, considera persino l'opportunità di fingersi addormentato, rinuncia quando sente un tocco sulla spalla.

“Sherlock, volevo dirti...”

“John?”

L'espressione di John è quasi normale, per quanto i suoi occhi siano un po' lucidi. Esita un attimo in cerca delle parole giuste, ma quando le trova e decide di sceglierle, Sherlock lo vede illuminarsi per un breve istante in un bel sorriso. Stanco e fragile, ma lento e luminoso come l'alba.

“Niente, volevo dirti. Insomma, grazie. Per questa cosa che stai facendo-” prosegue, indicando vagamente il laptop e Doctor Who e tutto il resto. 

“Ah, non pensare di cavartela con così poco,” ribatte Sherlock con sussiego, come sempre pronto a fuggire al primo accenno di emotività. “Mi aspetto che in cambio mi aiuti a sistemare l'indice del mio archivio dei casi. Poi potresti assistermi nei miei esperimenti sulle muffe giù al 221c, e poi...”

John sorride di nuovo, quasi ride, e Sherlock è costretto a srotolarsi dal divano in una sola fluida mossa e proporre alternative per la cena prima di potersi soffermare ad analizzare gli effetti di quel sorriso.

 

-

 

Più tardi, dopo la cena che Sherlock ha cucinato e il dessert che John ha comprato, tornano a occupare il divano.

Sherlock propone un altro episodio ma John scuote la testa. Il prossimo della serie è in realtà il primo di una storia in due parti. Andrebbero visti insieme, e a quanto dice non crede di farcela a restare sveglio ancora a lungo.

Sherlock non gli crede, John certo segue tutte le regole e si mette a letto ad orari decenti e si alza ad orari altrettanto decenti, ma non può ingannarlo. Anche se ha scelto di non leggergli in faccia il dolore e la frustrazione e la preoccupazione che lo sta smangiando dall'interno, non può fare a meno di vedere i segni delle sue notti insonni.

Sia come sia, nell'intervallo tra la visione del pomeriggio e la preparazione della cena ha controllato le trame dei prossimi episodi ed è meglio così, meglio se per oggi non vanno avanti. Nella storia in due parti che li attende domani o quando sarà, c'è un'altra faccenda con un padre e un figlio piccolo e Sherlock non crede che John debba essere ancora sottoposto a questo stress. 

Una ridicola maratona serale di Strictly Come Dancing risulta essere un gradito diversivo, se lasciata col volume basso e per fortuna la tensione e la stanchezza di queste giornate trascorse a fare poco e a pensare troppo inizia a pesare sulle palpebre di entrambi.

Sono seduti un po' troppo vicini, in un silenzio abbastanza confortevole. Ogni tanto John sbadiglia, senza dubbio non vede neanche i costumi sfavillanti dei ballerini sullo schermo. Sherlock si è permesso un paio di deduzioni svogliate a spese dei partecipanti, ora approfitta del silenzio per stare un po' solo in pace con i propri pensieri.

Non ha mai creduto alle stucchevolezze dell'amore, ai ridicoli modi di dire del romanticismo. Anche se deve ammettere che 'Farfalle nello Stomaco' è appropriato, considerando la confezione dell'Allegro Chirurgo infilata in uno scaffale in soggiorno. 

Colpi di fulmine, cuori spezzati. Stupidaggini per gente piccola e senza cervello, giusto?

Già, e forse il suo cervello ha sofferto per la perdita di circolazione sanguigna e pertanto di ossigeno quando è clinicamente morto dopo essere stato colpito dallo sparo di Mary. È l'unica spiegazione.

Soltanto un cranio vuoto ed echeggiante può fargli pensare di provare quella sensazione di solletico alla bocca dello stomaco al solo pensiero del sorriso di John. 

Un senso di vertigine, un senso di prudente aspettativa.

Ha iniziato a succedere da quando John ha ripreso a sorridere di tanto in tanto, quei suoi piccoli e rari sorrisi tanto più luminosi in virtù della loro lunga assenza. Sorrisi che sono per Sherlock e soltanto per Sherlock, ognuno di loro un ringraziamento per la cura e l'attenzione che il detective normalmente impiegherebbe su un caso o un esperimento ma che ora sono ad esclusivo appannaggio di John. 

Sherlock vorrebbe fingere di non aver capito di cosa si tratta. Vorrebbe spingere via il pensiero e nasconderlo in fondo ai suoi corridoi mentali. Vorrebbe cancellarlo e tornare a funzionare come sempre, con la precisione asettica di una macchina.

Come pensa di poter estirpare ora qualcosa che ha gettato radici e germogli anni fa? 

Non ci è riuscito quando c'erano motivazioni consistenti per pensare di farsi da parte (una moglie, per esempio, una figlia in arrivo), di tenere a bada il proprio egoismo.

Adesso, l'unica diga che impedisce al suo bisogno sfacciato di dilagare è la sua palese incapacità nel gestire i rapporti umani.

Sospira. Ha un bel volersi dire di essere in grado di astenersi e astrarsi, non è più in grado di convincere neanche se stesso. 

Scuote la testa piano piano, senza accorgersi di aver lasciato i propri pensieri liberi di comandare anche i movimenti del proprio corpo. 

La diga si è crepata, e adesso non c'è più alcun ritorno, pensa, con quieta e quasi completamente immobile disperazione. 

“Sherlock.” 

La voce di John lo coglie in flagrante. Di cosa e di quanto si è accorto? Cosa ha capito? Cosa ha visto e cosa ha osservato? Sprofondato nei propri rovelli, Sherlock non ha pensato di poter essere visto o peggio letto e capito.

Dopotutto John era preso dai propri drammi, dai propri pensieri e dal proprio dolore. Forse non si è accorto di niente. Forse vuole soltanto chiedergli se è rimasta della birra, o magari un sorso di quel rosso un po' amabile che hanno consumato con la cena.

Prima che possa voltarsi o rispondere, la mano di John si appoggia lievemente sulla sua, di fatto fermandone il movimento nervoso, neanche Sherlock stesse tentando accordi e arpeggi sulla superficie del divano. Strano, non si era accorto di essere tanto nervoso. 

Sherlock si ferma completamente, smette persino di respirare, smette di pensare. Paralizzato sotto il tocco leggero e caldo di John, che dopo un istante inspira ed espira come per farsi coraggio e stringe piano la presa sulla sua mano.

“Sherlock,” ripete, con maggiore dolcezza. 

Deve voltarsi, deve voltarsi ed essere coraggioso. Deve voltarsi e affrontare qualsiasi cosa sia, che si tratti della peggiore delle ipotesi o persino- persino- no, non può permettersi di pensare alla possibiltà che...

Sente più vedere il sorriso di John, appena accennato come già poco prima, ma caldo e luminoso. Lo sente quando John si sporge con la più piccola esitazione, si sporge per depositargli con delicatezza quel sorriso sulla guancia, e poi si tira indietro, attendendo la reazione di Sherlock.

Deve proprio voltarsi adesso, anche se ha gli occhi spalacati dalla sorpresa e fiori di rossore sulle guance, il cuore che gli martella direttamente nella gola, premendo per scardinare i propri legami e sfuggirgli in una pazza fuga. In quanto al cervello, assente senza licenza.

“John,” mormora, con la voce stenta che gli raspa in gola e non riesce a venir fuori. 

Il sorriso di John non vacilla, ma i suoi occhi così stanchi e segnati si addolciscono un po' di preoccupazione e calore.

“Va bene?” domanda John in un sussurro, “va bene, Sherlock?”

Se fosse in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, oh, scriverebbe un sonetto, comporrebbe una serenata, no, una marcia trionfale, scriverebbe un saggio in tre parti su quanto di preciso è possibile sbagliarsi riguardo i sentimenti.

Ma ogni sua attività intellettuale ha fatto corto circuito al momento di quel minuscolo e caldo contatto affettuoso, come luci che sfarfallano per un calo di tensione e finiscono per spegnersi sprofondando tutto nel buio più denso e accogliente.

“Sì,” balbetta e sbatte le palpebre troppo veloce, sentendosi gli occhi così caldi e pesanti, “sì,” ripete, ricambiando finalmente la stretta intorno alle dita di John, beandosi del contatto caldo della sua pelle contro la sua. 

“Allora posso baciarti?” mormora John, anche se ci sono soltanto loro due nel soggiorno del 221b, con la tv al minimo e la timidezza improvvisa che li riduce a scolaretti imbarazzati e emozionati. 

“Per favore,” risponde Sherlock a stento. 

Normalmente si chiudono gli occhi per queste cose. Dovrebbe chiuderli, ma non può perdere nessun dettaglio del viso di John che si avvicina al suo e della sua mano libera che si solleva per accarezzargli la guancia con una delicatezza quasi commovente. 

Il bacio in sé è breve, asciutto e casto, niente più della pressione gentile delle labbra di John sulle sue, ma ha il potere di fargli girare la testa come il vino rosso che non hanno bevuto.

Dovrebbero parlare, forse, ma Sherlock non è sicuro di esserne in grado. 

È John a risolvere la situazione, sporgendosi per sfiorargli uno zigomo con un altro bacio lieve e avvicinandosi un po' a lui sul divano, abbastanza da appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla e sospirando un po'. 

Sherlock non sa se si tratti di sollievo, stanchezza, soddisfazione. Appoggia la testa contro quella di John e stringe un po' più forte la sua mano, senza alcuna intenzione di lasciare andare.

–

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 - Venerdì 20 Maggio 2016 (versione alternativa) **

 

“ Sherlock, io andrei. Ma se hai bisogno... beh, chiamami.”

Sherlock non risponde, e John esita sulla porta, una mano sulla maniglia, l'altra che sorregge la giacca. 

“ Sherlock, mi sentirei meno in colpa ad uscire senza lasciarti qui così, sai.”

Sherlock lo sa, eccome. John ha ricominciato da poco a lavorare e al momento non ha perso neanche un giorno di lavoro, cosa che gli permette un fremito di orgoglio professionale, accompagnato inevitabilmente dalla rassegnazione di dover mandare tutto all'aria non appena un caso interessante farà capolino. Ha senso che non voglia perdere giorni, per quanto Sherlock si renda conto di non provare alcun piacere all'idea di essere lontano da John per  _ ore  _ ogni giorno.

Scrolla le spalle.

“ No, vai. Io...” Io cosa? Cosa vuole promettere? Che andrà a dormire? Sa benissimo che nonostante la stanchezza che gli divora le ossa, il suo cervello forse è abbastanza stanco da fargli dimenticare il coperchio su di una piastra di Petri, ma non sufficientemente esausto da rallentare i propri giri e dargli la possibilità di riposare.

John sospira.

“ Riposati, se ci riesci. Non far saltare in aria niente, mentre non ci sono. Ok?”

“ Ok.”

John esita un ultimo istante, poi esce. Sherlock conta i suoi passi giù dalle scale. Sedici, diciassette, poi altri cinque dalla base delle scale alla strada. Cardini della porta giù che cigolano leggermente mentre l'uscio pesante vi ruota intorno. Passi sul marciapiede in rapido allontanamento, sempre più confusi tra i passi di decine di persone.

È solo. Non gli resta che alzarsi e ciabattare distrattamente fino in camera da letto, ma non riesce a raccogliere le energie o la coordinazione per farlo.

Andare a letto, certo, senza nessuna speranza di dormire.

Si sente strano, drenato da ogni energia e stravolto, come se tutto fosse troppo vicino e rumoroso ma come se allo stesso tempo stesse osservando il mondo da troppo lontano, attraverso la fitta nebbia chimica di un anestetico. 

Prova a spostare i propri pensieri verso quell'attimo, quella scintilla assurda e sconvolgente di voglia che l'ha percorso come una scarica elettrica. È ancora lì, smorzata al tenue brillio di braci non spente, pronte a divampare in qualsiasi momento. 

Cristo, è completamente fottuto. 

Finché i suoi sentimenti inopportuni si sono mantenuti su di un piano puramente emotivo ha avuto ancora qualche speranza di trattenerli, di nasconderli dietro il velo impalpabile di un'amicizia troppo stretta, di farla passare per l'ossessione della mente bizzarra di un genio troppo solo e strano, l'unico e solo concentrarsi di un'intelligenza sovrumana su di un pallido e banale dettaglio umano.

Ma se il suo fisico, se il suo mezzo di trasporto su questa terra decide di tradirlo in maniera così palese e banale, allora è completamente perduto.

Ha sempre trascurato il proprio corpo, al di là di quanto necessario per renderlo, appunto, un ottimo mezzo di trasporto e strumentale al proprio lavoro. 

Non ha nessuna speranza di trattenere l'evidenza del desiderio fisico, se questo dovesse continuare a sopraffarlo in presenza di John. È inesperto come il ragazzo che ancora era quando ha voluto chiudersi alla pienezza dei sensi, e la mancata evoluzione su questo piano lo espone troppo facilmente alla scoperta, forse persino al ridicolo.

È ancora seduto a riflettere sulla dolorosa assurdità della sua situazione, quando i passi di John risalgono le scale e lo conducono prima in soggiorno, poi in cucina.

“Sei ancora qui,” mormora John, leggermente senza fiato. Non è salito di corsa, ma ha rifatto la strada a passo veloce, senza dubbio.

“Mh,” risponde Sherlock, altrettanto piano. Tipico, John ricompare nel momento in cui cerca di venire a patti con la nuova, spaventosa, inevitabile consapevolezza dell'attrazione che prova nei suoi confronti. 

“Ho chiamato in ambulatorio, ho chiesto di andare nel pomeriggio. Ma pare che sia una giornata tranquilla, quindi resterò a casa... non me la sentivo di lasciarti qui così. E dovresti veramente riposare.”

Le parole di John sono piacevoli, e hanno sicuramente un significato, anzi più significati in diversi ordini di importanza. Di questo Sherlock è convinto, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a considerare è il fatto che John si avvicini, chinandosi su di lui e sfiorandogli la tempia con le dita per invitarlo a inclinare la testa e controllare il taglio sul sopracciglio.

“Ti fa male? I punti tirano?”

“John,” balbetta Sherlock, incapace di formare altre parole. Non vogliono saperne di venire fuori, e comunque non c'è nessuna spiegazione per quello che vorrebbe dire, e che gli resta in gola e nel petto come sensazioni troppo dense e intricate da poter essere espresse in parole. 

Sherlock fa presto ad alzare una mano, a stringere la spalla di John e a farlo chinare un po' più vicino, abbastanza da voltare appena il viso e premere un bacio lievissimo sulla sua bocca.

Occorrono soltanto un paio di secondi dall'esclamazione leggera e soffocata di John perché questi chiuda gli occhi e inizi a ricambiare. 

È il turno di Sherlock di essere sorpreso, invaso da un'ondata di calore che lo sferza dalla testa ai piedi e gli causa un capogiro. Ma non lascia andare, e se gli difetta forse la pratica e la finezza, non gli manca certo la buona volontà. 

La mano di John sulla sua tempia scivola nei suoi capelli, suggerendo un angolo migliore per approfondire il bacio e a Sherlock sfugge un verso così voglioso e indifeso che John riapre gli occhi e si stacca per un solo lunghissimo istante, respirando forte e prendendo colore sul viso e sulla gola.

“Sh-” mormora, senza staccargli gli occhi dal viso.

“John,” risponde Sherlock, ma non sa cos'altro aggiungere. Vorrebbe dirgli esattamente e in grande dettaglio quanto ha bisogno che John ricominci a baciarlo, fino a togliergli ogni possibilità di respirare e di pensare. Forse non è necessario che lo dica, forse John glielo legge in viso, negli occhi scuriti e confusi e nella bocca un po' schiusa e arrossata.

“Credo che ti serva un Dottore,” dice John dopo un attimo, chinandosi su di lui con un sorriso pieno di calore, accarezzandogli il viso con una mano e i capelli con l'altra e a Sherlock non importa. Davvero, non importa se John ha tirato fuori una citazione insulsa dal suo insulso show, e gli importa ancora di meno se lui stesso è arrivato al punto di riconoscerla, e di reagire alla frase come se si trattasse proprio di un companion del vagabondo spaziale.

L'unica cosa che importa è proprio John, caldo e solido tra le sue braccia quando si permette di stringerlo a sé, tirarlo giù fin quasi al punto di fargli perdere l'equilibrio – e che caduta piacevole sarebbe, quella – ben disposto a ricambiare la sua temerarietà crescente e sempre più famelica. 

Tutto il resto, per che lo riguarda, ha messo di esistere fuori dal minuscolo universo costituito dal loro abbraccio. 

 

–-

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - Giovedì 4 Giugno 2016 (versione alternativa)**

 

“Ho portato la cena,” inizia John, a mo' di saluto, facendo dondolare il sacchetto del take-away. Viene direttamente da Angelo's, e Sherlock archivia senza un solo rimpianto l'idea di quel risotto che aveva intenzione di preparare. Può sempre giocarselo in casi estremi, se a John dovesse nuovamente passare l'appetito, o magari conservare la ricetta per una giornata bisognosa di consolazione. 

Certo, non aiuta molto che, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, si senta sempre più spesso come se dovesse essere lui a dover ricevere conforto, e non John.

“Oh,” ribatte Sherlock, riponendo svelto il violino. Non ha finito con Bach, non ha proprio finito. Non è neanche all'inizio, ma per ora può bastare. Dopotutto, è un ottimo attore, e gli basterà usare il proprio talento per fingersi tranquillo. John non se ne accorgerà.

“Mangiamo qui? Cosa dobbiamo vedere oggi?” domanda Sherlock, raccattando gli spartiti da dove si sono infilati sotto il tavolo. Spera che sia qualcosa di meno emotivo e con meno _canzoni_ dell'episodio di ieri. Stranamente godibile comunque, non fosse altro per la scena del mercato che senza dubbio ha esaurito l'intero budget per gli effetti speciali della zia Beeb per l'intero anno 2013. O così ha suggerito John, ridacchiando tra sé e sé e riuscendo comunque a commuoversi un po'. Sherlock non avrebbe saputo il nomignolo affettuoso e familiare per l'emittente di stato, tanto per cominciare.

“Sì, se vuoi. Credo sia la volta di... ah, è 'Hide',” continua John, spostando il laptop sul tavolino mentre Sherlock va a recuperare quella bottiglia di rosso che ha comprato l'altro giorno, bicchieri, forchette. Il suo comportamento deve sembrare molto strano, a chiunque sia abituato al suo normale modo di essere. Presuntuoso, infantile e urticante (oltre che geniale e affascinante, ovviamente).

Ma prova una ridicola soddisfazione alle reazioni di John ogni volta che si comporta in modo umano e premuroso, e pazienza se ha colto più di una volta un brillio commosso nello sguardo di Mrs. Hudson, quella volta o due che è capitata al piano di sopra con John fuori casa e Sherlock da solo, immerso nei propri pensieri.

L'episodio sarebbe anche abbastanza godibile, per una volta, una buona storia di fantasmi col giusto livello di tensione che nemmeno gli sproloqui del Dottore riescono a disperdere del tutto.

Tuttavia, Sherlock non riesce più a concentrarsi sullo spettacolo.

Accanto a lui, John ha deposto piatto e posate e sta pensando con un'intensità da risultare quasi rumorosa e tangibile.

Sherlock non vuole disturbarlo. Inghiotte senza fare rumore anche il sospiro che stava per sfuggirgli, sconfitto, un po' frustrato, scontento per il fatto di non poter far nulla di concreto per John – salvo trovargli la bambina, e quello è ancora un work in progress senza una data di fine prevista – né per se stesso. Si sente in trappola, e la cosa ha il potere di stringergli lo stomaco nelle prime avvisaglie di ansia.

Meglio cercare di non pensarci, e lasciare a John lo spazio di sbrogliare i propri pensieri in tutta tranquillità.

John non sembra essere dello stesso avviso, però. È lui a trarre quel sospiro profondo che Sherlock ha soppresso, ed è lui a raddrizzarsi sul divano, mettendosi a sedere più composto, sporgendosi poi un po' in avanti con le mani sulle ginocchia, come se fosse pronto a sottrarsi all'abbraccio soffice del divano e a cercare sollievo in qualunque altra attività. Neanche il suo dannato show preferito riesce più a consolarlo, dunque?

Sherlock finge di essere interessatissimo alle faccende dei personaggi sullo schermo, riesce comunque a voltarsi quanto basta per osservare John con la coda dell'occhio.

Lo vede annuire tra sé e sé, concentrato e accigliato come se stesse seguendo il filo aggrovigliato dei propri pensieri angoscianti.

O forse no, perché dopo un istante John sorride e si rischiara, perdendo improvvisamente tutti gli anni di troppo causati dal dolore. Annuisce ancora, e quando inizia a voltarsi Sherlock finge di non esser stato a guardare tutto il tempo.

Sherlock non capisce. Non si tratta del sorriso fragile e pericoloso di quando John è in preda ad una collera omicida. Quel suo sorriso implica la sua ferrea volontà di spezzare ossa e strangolare qualcuno a mani nude, ridurre tutto ad una strage fumante dalla quale uscire sporco ma illeso e con una risata sanguinosa sulle labbra.

Suo malgrado, Sherlock è scosso da un sottile brivido, tanto più allarmante perché non sa distinguere se si tratti di inquietudine o eccitazione. Forse sono entrambe le cose.

“Sherlock,” lo chiama piano John. C'è qualcosa nella sua voce che costringe Sherlock a voltarsi, anche se una strana ansia gli ha chiuso la gola e ha liberato gli sciami di dannate farfalle nel suo stomaco. È tutto un fremito, è una goccia d'acqua appesa ad una foglia, troppo pesante per restare in bilico ancora a lungo, prima di precipitare ancora una volta nel vuoto.

Si volta, incapace persino di deglutire o respirare, figurarsi di pensare o – assurdo – teorizzare qualsiasi cosa.

John gli sorride di nuovo, sorride proprio per lui, con tutto il calore e la luce di un pomeriggio di sole, una pioggia di raggi dorati che invade di traverso le finestre e riscalda il pulviscolo sospeso in aria e la polvere sugli scaffali infiammandola d'oro.

“J-” squittisce Sherlock, attraverso il blocco nella sua gola chiusa, quando John si sporge più avanti e allunga una mano e gli accarezza il viso con leggera reverenza. Gli sorride e poi aspetta.

Sherlock non è in grado di parlare.

Tutto e il contrario di tutto sta avvenendo nello stesso tempo all'interno della sua mente. Tutti gli schermi di controllo del sistema a circuito chiuso nella sua mente, tutti gli schermi cinematografici nell'immenso multisala mentale, tutte le stanze e tutti i corridoi del palazzo contengono soltanto infinite variazioni di John, e dell'ideale continuazione del suo gesto.

Cosa deve fare? Deve dire qualcosa?

Impossibile. È paralizzato con la bocca appena schiusa e gli occhi enormi. Gli scotta la faccia, ma la sua gola è secca come il deserto. In quanto al suo cuore, sta prendendo a colpi di ariete da sfondamento la sua cassa toracica e tra non molto spiccherà un grottesco volo, esplodendogli dal petto.

John aspetta ancora un attimo, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Il suo sorriso si è attenuato, ma non è scomparso, si è persino tinto della stessa dolcezza che gli colora gli occhi, e che guida la sua mano a stringersi subito dopo sulla stoffa della vestaglia di Sherlock, attirandolo a sé.

Davvero? Può baciarlo? Può farsi baciare? Quali sono i protocolli da osservare in questi casi? Dove dovrebbe cacciare le mani? _Cristo_ perché sta sragionando? Perchè si sta lasciando cogliere dal panico? Non è mai stato pauroso, anzi, ha la fama di essere fin troppo impulsivo e spericolato.

( _Non essere sciocco, Sherlock_ , dice una voce imperiosa e fredda che ultima tra tutte vorrebbe sentire ora, attirato nel calore dorato di John Watson, un millisecondo prima di essere baciato. _Hai sempre avuto paura delle relazioni umane.)_

L'ultima volta che ha baciato qualcuno è stato un imbroglio, un ruolo recitato per il bene di un caso. Così tutte le volte precedenti che ha avuto cura di ricordare. Non sono molte, tanto per cominciare, e non hanno mai avuto senso una volta scoperto quello che si prefiggeva di scoprire calandosi nelle vesti di improbabile seduttore.

Non si ricorda se ha mai dato un peso ad un gesto allo stesso tempo così banale e persino disgustoso ma anche tremendamente intimo e importante.

Quanto tempo ha trascorso ad immaginare questa scena?

“Sherlock, non sai da quanto tempo voglio farlo,” sussurra John, troppo vicino. Bisognerebbe chiudere gli occhi, giusto? Ma John non li ha chiusi e Sherlock non vuole perdersi una sola pagliuzza dei suoi occhi, una sola sfumatura nella sua espressione.

Ci pensa l'istinto, quando la presa di John si stringe ancora sul tessuto della vestaglia. Il bacio è gentile ma non incerto. John ha preso una decisione, nel momento in cui Sherlock l'ha visto raddrizzare le spalle con fare marziale (altro piccolo brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Ma forse è per via dell'altra mano di John, che gli sfiora la spalla e poi seppellisce le dita nei riccioli sulla sua nuca), e la sua certezza inossidabile traspare.

Probabilmente non c'è alcuna finezza o tecnica nel modo in cui Sherlock inizia a ricambiare, senza poter sopprimere in alcun modo un piccolo suono bisognoso che gli sfugge dalla gola. Non c'è nessuna grazia, ma non gli manca l'entusiasmo, prontamente recepito da John, che smozzica un verso che fa rimescolare tutto il sangue di Sherlock e si avventa su di lui dimenticandosi della precedente dolcezza.

È perfetto. Anni di tensione e impossibile speranza non possono sopportare il peso imbarazzante della tenerezza e della pazienza.

“John-” balbetta senza fiato quando riesce a staccarsi per respirare. Respirare è _noioso_ , ne farebbe volentieri a meno, quando l'alternativa è talmente attraente da essere semplicemente impossibile.

Ha bisogno di dirlo, ha bisogno di dirlo subito, perché c'è ancora la spaventosa, nauseante possibilità che quello che John intende sia qualcosa che Sherlock non ha mai considerato desiderabile.

Ha bisogno di sputare quelle tre parole che hanno impiegato anni a prendere consistenza dentro di lui fino a pesare troppo dense sul suo cuore, minuscole stelle nane incapaci di proiettare luce appena più in là.

“John-” ripete, ma John scuote pianissimo la testa e lo zittisce con un altro bacio troppo breve, al termine del quale Sherlock si ritrova comunque già ubriaco ad annaspare alla ricerca d'aria.

“No,” sussurra John, “lascialo dire a me per primo. Ho bisogno di dirtelo, Sherlock, anche se non è una cosa che- non è una cosa facile per me.”

Non riesce più a parlare né a respirare, l'unica cosa che attrae la sua attenzione sono le labbra di John, dalle quali ora attende una condanna o un'assoluzione.

“Cosa,” mormora, contro ogni sua volontà. Non vuole saperlo. Vuole saperlo più di ogni altra cosa. Non sa cosa desidera, o forse ne è fin troppo consapevole. Vuole che John riprenda a baciarlo e spinga qualsiasi pensiero distruttivo e sminuente che Sherlock abbia rivolto a se stesso nell'ultima manciata di minuti.

“Non so come avrei fatto senza di te, Sherlock, non so come farei,” sta dicendo John, con espressione aperta e occhi carichi di calore. È troppo vicino e Sherlock continua a distrarsi per via delle sue dita che gli accarezzano il viso e continuano a tuffarsi nei riccioli teneri sulla sua nuca.

“E sono stato un cretino a non accorgemene prima,” prosegue John, “mi sento proprio un idiota, perché sei la persona più importante per me. E io- e io ti amo così tanto, Sherlock.”

No, non può essere vero. È troppo bello e perfetto, un momento da conservare per sempre. Non potrebbe cancellarlo neanche se volesse, non c'è speranza, è marchiato a fuoco nella sua memoria, quest'attimo di spasimante attesa sciolto nel più incredulo sollievo.

“John,” balbetta di nuovo, allungando finalmente un'inutile mano per sfiorare il viso di John. Cambia idea e afferra una manciata di maglietta a strisce, attira John a sé. È un gesto sperimentale, ma il risultato è più che sufficiente, è addirittura troppo piacevole. John sbuffa a sua volta, di sollievo e perché trascinato da Sherlock finisce per crollargli adosso, spingendolo col proprio peso tra i cuscini del divano. Si lascia trascinare, con un sospetto di risata quando l'avidità di Sherlock sorpassa anche le sue aspettative.

Il bacio questa volta è aggressivo e profondo, inizia con qualcosa di più simile a un morso. A Sherlock occorrono tre tentativi prima di trovare l'angolo giusto, quello che gli permette di rispondere con una ferocia che non pensava di possedere in questo ambito, che forse ha sempre avuto, ma che è stata risvegliata soltanto adesso.

Baciare John sembrava impossibile fino a pochi momenti fa, adesso è l'unica cosa che il cervello di Sherlock è in grado di comprendere e ricordare, l'unica cosa che ognuno dei suoi sensi è in grado di registrare.

E già non basta più. Con ogni bacio Sherlock diventa un po' più sicuro – l'inesperienza bilanciata dal fatto che impara ad una velocità impossibile per una persona qualsiasi – e un po' più impaziente, e la meraviglia immensa del peso concreto e caldo di John su di sé è già passata in secondo piano, per essere esaminata dopo con calma, cedendo il passo all'idea insistente, inebriante di avere il permesso di toccarlo, di stringerlo, di premerselo indosso.

Può toccarlo? Sì? Prova ad accarezzargli la schiena con un tocco delicato, pronto a tirarsi indietro se John dovesse reagire nel modo sbagliato. Ma John non lo allontana, e se termina il bacio per il momento è per poter tirare il respiro. Non lo lascia al freddo però, e continua a riscaldargli la pelle sottile della gola, l'incavo alla base del collo, le attaccature delle clavicole che sporgono dalla scollatura della maglietta grigia, con piccoli baci e morsi non troppo gentili.

“John-” riesce a balbettare Sherlock, accarezzandogli la schiena con maggiore convinzione. Riesce a sentire il calore della sua pelle attraverso gli abiti, la sua corporatura solida e forte.

“Cosa, cosa,” domanda John, rialzandosi quanto basta per spiare l'espressione di Sherlock. Deve essere talmente stravolto, rosso e sconvolto da costringere John ad accigliarsi, improvvisamente dubbioso.  
“Sherlock, va bene...? Va tutto bene? Tu... vuoi? Vero? Non ho- non ho frainteso, vero?” continua John, con una gentilezza che trema e rischia di frantumarsi sull'ultima domanda. “Ti prego, dimmi che va bene.”

Ah, sollievo. Sollievo immenso, sospinto e incendiato dal desiderio. John gli grava indosso pesante e compatto e maschio e magnifico. È tutto ciò che ha mai voluto, anche se prima di ora non ha mai desiderato niente. Lo vuole così tanto da non riuscire a pensare, parlare o muoversi. Tutto il suo corpo è caldo, pesa mezza tonnellata, ma non c'è più sangue o aria nel suo cervello, e i suoi pensieri sono leggeri e fuggevoli come bolle di sapone.

Sherlock cerca di annuire, incapace di giudicare se ha compiuto il movimento corretto.

Il messaggio non deve essere chiaro, perché John si acciglia ancora di più e tenta di sollevarsi un po', di mettere una distanza inconcepibile e sbagliata tra i loro corpi.

“Sherlock,” ripete, con un tono di supplica, “ti prego, dimmi che- dimmi che non ho sbagliato tutto. Dimmi che non sei etero. Dimmi che non sei, che ne so, asessuale. Ti _prego_.”

Ci vuole qualche secondo perché Sherlock, di norma così veloce, riesca a comprendere le parole di John, e il loro tono teso e speranzoso. John lo schiaccia, premendosi su di lui in maniera talmente deliziosa e intossicante da impedirgli di connettere e formare parole. Sherlock annaspa, alla ricerca di un paio di sillabe striminzite da offrire in cambio, ma non può e istintivamente attira John più vicino, se lo preme addosso con un sospiro sollevato, lasciando scattare le anche contro le sue e ottenendo in cambio uno sbuffo accaldato di John.

“J-”

Sherlock cerca di schiarirsi la gola e le idee, fallisce miseramente, aggredito da John che prima di potersi trattenere e attendere la risposta alla domanda, si china a divorargli la bocca per un lungo attimo, strappandogli un lungo verso avido.

“John,” sputa fuori Sherlock dopo un secondo e mezzo respiro sforzato, “ti voglio da morire.”

 _Cristo_ l'ha detto veramente, era sua la voce impossibilmente profonda e ansimante e carica di voglia. L'ha detto veramente, non l'ha soltanto pensato, sognato, desiderato.

Si sporge per farsi dare un altro bacio, che John gli consegna con entusiasmo colmo di sollievo.

“Non sono mai- non ho mai-” sussurra John, coprendogli il viso di baci, allungando le mani per accarezzargli i capelli.

È come se non riuscisse a saziarsi di toccare Sherlock, di essere in grado di avvicinarsi e toccarlo in questo modo. Il solo fatto che palesemente John sia spinto da questo desiderio è abbastanza da spostare l'attenzione di Sherlock dalle sue carezze alle sue parole.

“Cosa vuoi dire,” mormora, bloccato a metà dell'ultima parola da un bacio che accoglie con gioia ma che non prolunga.

“Non sono mai stato con un uomo, Sherlock,” sussurra John, quasi al suo orecchio. “È la prima volta per me.”

Istintivamente, Sherlock vorrebbe sottrarsi al discorso. Vorrebbe che John smettesse di parlare, una buona volta, e tornasse a stringerlo e baciarlo con tutte le intenzioni di consumarlo lì e subito con il proprio ardore. Gli piacerebbe, crede, gli piacerebbe essere bruciato dal suo sole personale.

Ma quello che John tenta di articolare, goffo e esitante almeno quanto lo stesso Sherlock si sente, è importante, è fondamentale e non si può proprio tralasciare.

Nelle parole di John c'è soltanto un'onestà scoperta e persino timida. Ha taciuto troppo a lungo, e adesso sta deponendo tutto quello che ha ai piedi di Sherlock, nel caso questi decida di accettare il suo umile dono. Sherlock non può rifiutarsi, e non può neanche pensare con cattiveria che le parole di John contengano un tranello, un modo sottile e subdolo di costringerlo a scoprirsi.

“Neanche io,” balbetta, “anche per me è- la prima volta.”

È costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per aggiungere, “in generale,” anche se poi sbircia l'espressione di John con la coda dell'occhio, già pronto a raccogliere perplessità dolorosa e persino scherno per la sua ammissione.

Non c'è niente di sgradevole o insultante nel modo in cui John l'osserva, però, anche se un po' di sorpresa fa capolino nel suo sguardo e nel modo in cui schiude la bocca come per dire qualcosa, che poi prontamente si rimangia.

È sempre abbastanza da imbarazzarsi e chiudersi a riccio, sollevando tutte le barriere e perdendo gran parte dell'eccitazione e dell'ebbrezza che l'hanno trascinato fin qui, schiacciato nel divano da John che ora l'osserva con occhi carichi di- aspetta un momento, carichi di infinita tenerezza e senza ombra di compassione o malizia.

“Davvero, Sherlock?” mormora John, allungando una mano per accarezzargli di nuovo la guancia, lo stesso gesto di poco prima, quando tutto è cambiato. Sherlock non è del tutto convinto, ma si permette comunque di strusciare il viso in quella carezza offerta con tanta tenerezza e annuisce, senza guardare John in faccia.

“Sherlock,” la voce di John, ridotta ad un sussurro bassissimo proprio vicino al suo orecchio, lo sorprende abbastanza da farlo sussultare, “non ho abbastanza parole per dirti... quanto mi sento fortunato. Tu sei... quel miracolo che avevo chiesto.”

Forse può crederci. Forse può voltarsi e affrontare il calore persino commosso con cui John l'osserva, lasciarsi stringere e accarezzare e infine baciare con abbandono molto più dolce e completo.

A quanto pare non c'è nessuna fretta, nessun bisogno di prendere quello che può, nel timore di non avere una seconda possibilità.

Ha tutto il tempo del mondo.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww <3


End file.
